king_of_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend Of Zelda Transcript
Beginning The camera moves down on Zelda’s Castle as music plays (Twilight Princess - Main Theme). LINK: An evil monster! NARRATOR: Once upon a time, there was a warrior named Link and he was trained to fight monsters! NARRATOR 1 & 2: And save Zelda! Link walks to camera and is stunned. Monster image. LINK: (low voice) You will die! YAAR! YAAR, YAAR, YAAR, HUUAARRGH! Phew. Midna is seen killing a monster. MIDNA: Pew, pew, pew! Pew, pew! Die you evil creeper! Image of creeper. Midna does an awesome spin. MIDNA: (looks at Link) Who are?... The Confrontation BOTH: Who are you? MIDNA: Me? I’m Midna The Great?! Who are you? LINK: I’m Link. MIDNA: What you doing here Link? LINK: I’m fighting monsters? MIDNA: (pointing gun at her) That is what I’m doing. LINK: I’m rescuing Zelda. MIDNA: I didn’t know Zelda would be kidnapped? LINK: She was by... PHONE: Pew, pew! LINK: Evil guy named Ganondorf. MIDNA: Ganondorf... he is my sworn ememy. I will help you Link. LINK: Thank you. You are amazing. Midna. The Great. MIDNA: Thank you. You are alright also. Link. LINK: Yes: Sorry about er this. MIDNA: I’m sorry about pointing my gun at you. LINK: Ok. MIDNA: But I don’t trust anyone. LINK: Ok. Let’s go! MIDNA: Let’s go! Ganon’s Speech Ganon: (Growling noises) Ganon: I smell an elf. And a twilight princess. Ganon: (Growling noises) Fighting The Guards LINK: There are guards! MIDNA: What are they though? Are they Gandalf’s Guards? LINK: Yes. We must fight them! Image of guards. BOTH: Let’s go! MIDNA: You take that one, I’ll take this one. LINK: Sure! MIDNA: Woah! LINK: Hiya! MIDNA: Aaah! LINK: YUR! MIDNA: ROAR! Pew, pew, pew, pew! Take that you demon... LINK: That take you evil god! LINK: AAAAHHHHH! LINK: Phew that was close! MIDNA: It wasn’t close for me. I can kill anything. Let’s go! We have a mission to...fulfill! LINK: Go... LINK: We must save Zelda, shouldn’t we? MIDNA: We should. The Battle Of Hyrule LINK: It’s just like...wide isn’t it. MIDNA: Hmm... Link walks along the field. Midna walks along with an awesome spin. Image of Ganon. LINK: Ganondorf! MIDNA: You will die. LINK & MIDNA: YAAR! Link fights Ganon but Ganon grabs and Link chops his arm. LINK: YOU BEEN STABBED! AARGH (Echo)! GANON: Aarrgh! Link walks over to him. LINK: You’re dead. The Supernova MIDNA: We did it Max! We defeated him! LINK: Yay! They high five. LINK: What was that sound? MIDNA: Woah! LINK: It’s an explosion! MIDNA: An explosion! Run LINK: Ruun! Link runs from the supernova. LINK: Ugh. AARGH. Ah. Oh, oh my god. Oh, my god! Midna runs away with a worried face. MIDNA: Oop! S**t! Oof! Zelda Stuck In A Tree LINK: The explosions have stopped for a second. MIDNA: Yeah. What do you think they were? LINk: Probably Ganon’s Guards dying. MIDNA: I don’t... ZELDA: Aah! Help, help! MIDNA: What is that? LINK: (gasp) Zelda! Image of Zelda: Aah, help, help! Link tries to get her out the tree. LINK: She stuck in a tree. ZELDA: Help me, help me! LINK: Yaar! TREE: (Creak sound) LINK: She’s out. Yay! She’s... Image of Zelda on ground. Image of Zelda dirty. The Second Supernova MIDNA: Zelda, we need to run, the explosions are still going on! LINK: Quick! BOTH: RUUN!! Link runs from the supernova. Midna runs from the nova. Zelda runs from the nova. LINK: Volcano! Volcano! MIDNA: Hey there dee! Hey there dee ooh! Image of Zelda running. Goodbye Zelda LINk: The explosions have stopped! We did it! MIDNA: Here you are Zelda! This is your home! LINK: Wooho... Image of Zelda happy: Oh thank you Link, thank you Midna, hooray! The Last Conversation MIDNA: Well, now it’s all done what do you think you’re gonna do with yourself after saving Zelda? LINK: Erm, I might go to America and be a teacher. What about you? MIDNA: That’s a good ide... er idea erm... do you know what? After all this buttkicking, I think I’m just gonna go off to Hawaii, chill out, listen to music elves. LINK: I’m gonna miss you. MIDNA: (low voice) Oh well, well! LINK: So when are we gonna meet each other again? MIDNA: Erm... you’re gonna be in America, I’m gonna be in Hawaii. Who can say mate. But... good friends... will always find each other again. LINK: Yes. Weapon high five. LINK: We’ll be best friends forever, MIDNA: Forever and ever. Who could not want to be friends with... such a little elf as yoursel? Midna laughs and Link gives a cute look. Epilogue The camera goes along the path. NARRATOR: And all was well in Hyrule. The end.